Irreversible
by Thalitez
Summary: Desde el momento en que Ron los dejó, fue una reacción en cadena irremediable, imparable, inexorable, que ninguno de los dos intentó parar. Aunque, claro, ninguno de los dos esperaba enamorarse.


**~Uno~**

Dentro de la tienda resonaban sus voces, cada vez más fuertes, con palabras cada vez más hirientes.

Algo se rompía entre ellos. Algo que nunca más se repararía.

— ¡Entonces VETE!— se oyó a varios metros a la redonda— ¡regresa con ellos y pretende que te recuperaste del spattergroit y…!

Ninguno de los dos quería eso. Eran amigos, no, más que eso. Eran como hermanos. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó el pelirrojo a la amiga de ambos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella a su vez, aunque creía saber qué quería decir el otro.

— ¿Te quedas o qué?

Gotas de agua repiqueteaban contra el techo, habiendo la atmósfera más deprimente, si es que eso era posible.

— Yo…— ¿su mejor amigo o el chico al que amaba? — Sí, me quedo, Ron. Dijimos que estaríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.

**Los tres sabían que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. **

—Entiendo. Lo eliges a él— respondió reflejando en sus palabras toda la amargura que albergaba en esos momentos.

Dolía, y mucho.

**Sabían que no era una simple pelea. **

—Ron, no… por favor… regresa… ¡regresa!

_No te vayas…_

Su vida se le iba en ese grito, se iba tras el chico pelirrojo que ahora salía, tal vez para no volver.

El de lentes no pudo sino quedarse estático, viendo como su mejor amigo salía, como su mejor amiga lo seguía, como ella le gritaba desesperada. Oía la lluvia que golpeaba afuera furiosamente, casi como si estuviera sincronizada con las emociones en el interior de la tienda.

— ¡Se ha ido!— la chica apenas y podía hablar— ¡se ha desaparecido!—.

**Ya no había vuelta atrás.**

Hermione se tiró sobre una silla, se encogió sobre sí misma y empezó a llorar.

**Estaban solos.**

**~Dos~**

El día que abandonaron el deprimente paraje en que Ron los había abandonado, Hermione no paró de llorar.

Sabía que tenía que consolarla, que lo más prudente sería acercarse a ella, abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien, como se hace con los niños pequeños. Era su deber como amigo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente no pudo.

Ella, por su parte, quería mostrarse fuerte, no dejar que notara lo mucho que le afectaba la partida del otro. Pero tampoco pudo.

Pero aquella noche se miraron en silencio y se sonrieron mutuamente, por primera vez en lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Era un comienzo.

**~Tres~**

Los días pasaban en una monótona pero tranquilizadora rutina. Andaban de acá para allá, tratando de resolver las cuestiones que el finado director les había dejado pendientes, mas no podían.

La radio no era sino un distractor, algo bueno que los ayudaba a despejar sus mentes del horror que se cernía sobre ellos.

**O children**  
><strong>Lift up your voice, lift up your voice<strong>

Empezó a sonar la música. Harry la invitó a bailar.

Y al ritmo de la música, divirtiéndose aunque fuera un poco, se fueron olvidando del resto del mundo.

Un, dos, tres pasos.

Adelante, atrás.

Una mano en la de ella, la otra en su cintura.

Rieron.

Sus rostros se acercaron.

Y, como si fueran víctimas de algún extraño magnetismo, sus labios se encontraron por una par de segundos, antes de alejarse y pretender que no pasó.

Pero había pasado.

**Y ya no había vuelta atrás.**

**~Cuatro~**

Esa noche, a Harry le tocaba primero la guardia. Confiaba plenamente en los _"salvio hexia"_ y _"protego totalum_" de su amiga, pero una protección extra nunca estaba de más.

Hacía mucho frío, clara señal de que el invierno ya había llegado. Frotó sus manos una contra la otra para hacer un poco de esa bendita fricción que le brindaría algo de calor, sopló su aliento contra ellas suavemente para aumentar la temperatura otro poco y luego tomó su varita y se puso en alerta.

Tal vez él no era un buen vigía después de todo, pues no notó la presencia de Hermione hasta que sintió los dedos de la chica envolviendo delicadamente a los suyos, en una débil caricia.

"_Gracias"_ susurró ella quedamente contra su oreja.

"_Gracias por todo. Por estar conmigo. Por ser mi amigo"_

"_No" _respondió él._ "Yo te agradezco. Tú fuiste quien se quedó a mi lado, a pesar de todo"_

"_No sé qué haría sin ti" _dijeron a la vez, y sonrieron

Hermione posó sus labios levemente en la mejilla de él, acarició su pelo sutilmente y regresó dentro de la tienda.

La sonrisa del chico solo creció un poco más, sin dar señas de que fuera a desvanecerse pronto

**~Cinco~**

Se sentían cómodos, cálidos y felices. Nevaba terriblemente, pero ellos estaban dentro de la seguridad de su tienda de campaña. Tenían comida decente, cocinada perfectamente por la castaña, cosa que Harry no pudo dejar de elogiarle.

Todo cuanto comían en ese momento era gracias a la tienda de un pueblo cercano a donde ahora estaban. Por supuesto que habían pagado, ¿cómo Hermione seguiría siendo Hermione si no se guiaba por la honestidad, la honradez y todo eso que la gente denomina bueno?

Terminaron de devorar un rico plato de pasta cuando Harry sonrió ladinamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un par de _deliciosas_ barras de chocolate.

— ¡Harry! ¿De dónde las sacaste?

—De la tienda, obviamente

— ¡Pero yo no pagué por ellas!

—Ni yo— respondió despreocupadamente— ¿quieres un poco?

La chica lo vio con reproche, mientras los ojos de él respondían con una mirada divertida.

Harry empezó a desenvolver el tan preciado dulce, causando que a la castaña se le hiciera la boca agua.

—Solo un poquito— murmuró derrotada, estirando la mano para recibir un trozo de la golosina.

Degustaron sus chocolates _de origen ilícito_ en silencio. Hermione lo hizo tal vez con exagerada emoción, pero era comprensible, hacía tiempo que no comía nada bueno, ni que hablar de un postre, de algo dulce.

Y cuando su preciado oro marrón se desvaneció, derretido en su boca, sintió una tremenda decepción. Harry aún no se terminaba el suyo, por lo que ella gruñó levemente. Entonces él levantó la vista hacia la chica, quien rió un poco al ver su rostro.

Él no respondió sino levantando una ceja interrogativamente.

—Tienes chocolate por todo el rostro— rió la chica— ¿qué no tienes modales?, pareces un niño pequeño.

Se levantó hacia él, estiró uno de sus dígitos hasta tocar un sitio cerca de sus labios, cerca de su barbilla y retiró los restos del dulce.

Impulsivamente se llevó el dedo a sus propios labios, saboreándolo lentamente.

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron color carmín, pero dijo muy tranquilamente: —Tú también— y se permitió un par de carcajadas a costa de ella.

Repitió las acciones realizadas en su rostro con la chica, sonrojándola a ella también.

**Silencio. Un silencio incómodo.**

Y al final se rindieron a sus impulsos y siguieron probando ese maravilloso dulce a base de cacao. Lo saborearon, memorizando el sabor, probándolo profundamente.

_**De los labios del otro.**_

Al final no supieron qué fue realmente el causante, si debían culpar al hambre, si era el calor de la noche, o si fueron las hormonas.

**Querían **_**chocolate.**_

**Y supieron entonces que ya no había vuelta atrás.**

**~Seis~**

Querían que todo fuera normal, lo más cercano posible a la cotidianidad y monotonía que tenían los días desde que empezaron con ese frenético huir y acampar. Así que evitaron de cualquier modo mencionar _ese beso_, así como habían evitado el tema de su pelirrojo amigo.

Decidieron ir al Valle de Godric. Estuvieron en la tumba de sus padres, y esta vez fue Harry quien necesitó consuelo. Estuvieron cerca. Muy cerca. Caminaron por la nieve tomados de las manos.

Y luego Bathilda, oh, Bathilda. Tener un escabroso encuentro con Voldemort, _con la muerte_, no estaba precisamente en sus planes para una navidad, por lo menos no es lo que hubieran esperado par de años atrás.

Los sucesos de aquél 31 de octubre. La irritación de haber sido emboscado por el Señor Oscuro. El dolor por haber perdido _su varita._

Sonrió dominado por algo que era más fuerte que él, oyó vagamente a su amiga que explicaba algo sobre la varita de Ron y que la suya no tenía arreglo, pero la interrumpió tomándola por la nuca, acercándola violentamente hacia él, y finalmente hizo que guardara silencio de la mejor forma posible. Un beso.

Un beso cargado de furia, de todos esos sentimientos molestos, de esa frustración que lo llenaba, de lo desorientado que estaba, a ciegas buscando la respuesta de más de un misterio.

La besó, y ella se dejó besar. Y de nuevo se rindieron, perdiéndose completamente. Sus labios se tornaban cada vez más insistentes, sus besos más profundos, sus respiraciones más agitadas y sus mentes más ofuscadas.

Nevaba, pero ellos se morían de calor.

No pensaban, se dejaban llevar.

En el momento que se hicieron uno, fueron conscientes de que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno.

**Que habían cruzado un límite, que eso ya era definitivo, **_**ya no había vuelta atrás.**_

**~Después~**

La mañana siguiente fue un tanto incómoda. La culpa saturaba el ambiente entre ellos, que guardaban silencio. No se dijeron nada, hasta que Hermione sacó el tema de la foto, Bathilda, y la Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.

Terminaron con eso y de nuevo esa atmósfera tan densa y embarazosa se hizo presente entre ellos.

— Yo amo a Ginny— rompió el silencio. Hermione inclinó la cabeza levemente, asintiendo.

—Y tú amas a Ron— continuó, provocando que la chica se sonrojara— era obvio, no sé cómo él no se ha dado cuenta—.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Pero— siguió hablando— te quiero. No como a Ginny, pero no como a una amiga. Y no como a una hermana, que fue lo que yo siempre pensé.

—Yo— murmuró ella— yo… también…

—Me gustaría decir que solo fue una locura de una noche, que fueron nuestras hormonas, que no sabía lo que hacía, pero no puedo. Tú eres más que eso.

Ella solo lo escuchaba poniendo su total atención en él.

—Aún así, creo que es lo mejor. Soy un mal amigo, un pésimo amigo, y Ron no se merece lo que hice—aún dolía mencionar a su compañero ausente—Olvidémoslo ¿sí?— sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Hermione.

Ella asintió y estrechó la mano del otro, formando un pacto sin palabras.

"**Pero… creo que me enamoré de ti"**  
>fue el pensamiento que estuvo alojado en las mentes de ambos, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a exteriorizarlo.<p>

Trataron de ignorar esa idea que se negaba en desalojar sus sentidos, pero les resultó imposible.

Porque ya era algo _**irreversible.**_

**~ Ver ~**

Ron regresó al día siguiente, salvando a Harry, destruyendo el horcrux, sonriendo y pidiendo disculpas.

El pelirrojo nunca fue muy ducho en leer la atmósfera, ni comprender sentimientos ajenos –o propios-, ni absolutamente nada que implicara entender a los demás. Si no fuera así, ya hubiera notado desde hace algo de tiempo lo enamorada que estaba la castaña de él.

O tal vez hubiera notado lo diferente que actuaban sus mejores amigos entre ellos.

Hubiera notado las miradas incómodas, los sonrojos cuando su piel se tocaba por error, los silencios llenos de un no-sé-qué que se presentaban cada poco.

Tal vez se dio cuenta, pero terminó por atribuirlo todo al tiempo que había pasado lejos de ellos, y se concentró solamente en hacer puntos para ganarse otra vez la confianza de ambos.

Quería, al igual que Harry y Hermione, que todo volviera a ser como antes.

**Pero los tres sabían que era imposible.**

**~Beso~**

En medio de la guerra, una pequeña emoción era como lo que es una pequeña chispa a un montón de gasolina. Empieza como algo inofensivo, pero explota causando grandes consecuencias.

Un gesto de amabilidad y de empatía, que era inusual en Ron, terminó significando un beso.

Un beso que ella inició, que él disfrutó y que su amigo vio incómodamente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra!—

Sabía que no debía de tener motivos para molestarse. Eran sus amigos, que se amaban desde cuarto año, más o menos. Debía de estar feliz por ellos.

Pero en el momento que sintió que su corazón se oprimía como si lo estuviesen apuñalando, recordó que hacía ya tiempo que todo había cambiado. Lo sabía, lo tenía presente. Los vio ser felices un momento, les pidió que se contuvieran, observo sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. _Estaba feliz por ellos._

Aún así, **dolía.**

**~Boda~**

Unos cuantos años después de la caída del Lord Oscuro, la vida por fin volvía a retomar su camino. Habían cosas que no podrían ser solucionadas, eso lo supieron muy bien los Weasley cada que recordaban a Fred. Como él, muchas vidas se habían perdido aquél fatídico día, aquellos terribles años de guerra.

Pero no todo era tristeza y lamentos. Ginny y Hermione caminaban sonrientemente en dirección al altar en que se unirían de por vida con Harry y Ron, respectivamente. Tenían una linda boda doble, a petición de ellas mismas, aunque Ron se había quejado un par de veces de lo cursi que era eso.

Se dijeron sí, se besaron, rieron, bailaron, recibieron felicitaciones y, simplemente, disfrutaron del momento.

— ¿Eres feliz?— le preguntó el de lentes a su amiga, con quien bailaba ahora, en el clímax de la fiesta. Un par de metros a la derecha estaba Ron siguiendo el ritmo, tomando a su hermana por la cintura.

—Sí— respondió la otra sucintamente

"_**Te extraño"**_ decían los ojos de ambos

Y se deslizaron suavemente por la pista de baile, sintiéndose ajenos a todo lo demás, hasta que sonó el último acorde de la melodía y se tuvieron que separar. Hermione buscó a Ron. Harry fue con Ginny. De vuelta a la realidad.

**~De nuevo~**

Aquella navidad parecía perfecta. Los pequeños James y Albus jugaban con su prima Rose, todos tan pequeños, tan lindos. Ginny estaba sentada desde hacía un rato, sus pobres pies no podía soportar mucho desde que esperaba a su tercer hijo. Aún así, mostraba en su rostro un gesto de felicidad e infinita paz.

Ron bebía algo de whisky de fuego, al lado de sus hermanos mayores y de su padre. La señora Weasley cocinaba el enorme banquete que pronto comerían, ayudada de sus nueras que trabajaban a su lado laboriosamente.

Las únicas navidades que Harry había disfrutado fueron seis, quizás siete, las de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y muy probablemente la única que vivió con sus padres, pero en ese entonces él era muy pequeño y lo tenía olvidado. Antes de eso, los Dursley no le pintaban una perspectiva agradable de la fecha. Después de eso, cada veinticinco de diciembre le recordaba a aquél día invernal de 1997.

Se excusó momentáneamente con sus cuñados y su suegro, y salió al patio. Avanzó hasta donde el campo anti-desapariciones ya no funcionaba, giró sobre sí mismo y de repente se encontraba en el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Cada año hacía lo mismo. El visitar las frías tumbas de sus padres le resultaba deprimente pero a la vez relajante. Y además, ese sitio le recordaba a _**ella.**_

Tal vez eso tienda a malinterpretaciones, pero no significaba para nada que no amara a Ginny, la madre de sus hijos. A esa pelirroja la quería tanto como el día que prometió estar junto a ella para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero aún había algo que lo ataba a su mejor amiga, y no era la amistad precisamente. Su hilo rojo del destino.

—Harry— oyó que lo llamaban, y se dio la vuelta hacia el origen de la voz.

Ahí estaba ella, con pequeños copos de nieve entre su pelo, con sus hombros temblado, culpa del frío, y sus manos enfundadas en mitones.

— ¿Por qué…?— empezó él, pero no encontraba la pregunta adecuada.

—Te vi salir, y creí saber a dónde ibas. Y mira, al parecer acerté. Creo que te conozco muy bien.

No hablaron más, sino que se acercaron un poco, y otro poco, sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre su piel. Terminaron al fin con la distancia en un inevitable beso que les causó un escalofrío.

Sí, estaba mal, eran conscientes de eso. Traicionaban a sus amigos, a sus parejas. Pero ellos ya habían cruzado esa línea varios años atrás.

Porque desde el momento en que Ron los dejó, fue una reacción en cadena irremediable, imparable, inexorable, que ninguno de los dos intentó parar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya todo era irreversible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tiempo que no escribía un fic de Harry Potter. Me alegra estar de vuelta en el fandom ^^<strong>

**Como sea, esta cosa rara nació de una conversación con mi querida hermana Lili, quien me dijo algo así como _"Un chico y una chica solos en medio del bosque, durmiendo en la misma tienda por varias noches ¿y me sale Rowling con que nunca hicieron nada?"_ así que... no sé, tomé mi lap y me puse a escribir.**

**Y este fic fue para desahogar mi presión por los exámenes finales, mi frustración porque harry y Hermione no quedaron juntos, y mi depresión porque era dos de junio (?)**

**Amé la escena que inventaron para la película 7, esa del baile de Harry y Hermione, por eso está ahí ^^**

**Como sea, Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a Rowling, y yo no hago esto con fines de lucro porque, vamos, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos pagaría por esto?**


End file.
